Kim Possible- Sands of Time
by FredwardForever
Summary: What if Ron was able to go into his future? What would he find? Is everything as it seems? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my third fanfiction account so I want everyone to know I have experience. Though I should warn you I have been told by others that I do make slight grammar mistakes. I'm going to start throwing stories out again in the coming months so if you have other fanfiction topics you want to read I might have it. Anything from life action shows to anime. Anyway's on to the story!**

**This story takes place after So the Drama. If this story gets enough attention I will write a chapter 1.**

**Edit: I have changed a few things to bend to the new idea I have.**

**Prologue**

"With this 'Time Stream Enhancer' I will be able to go into any part of my time stream to find out exactly which one of my ideas was used to take over the world", Drakken said holding up a device which looked incredibly like a regular remote control but only with rods jutting out on each side.

"Yeah, yeah good plan Dr. D", Shego said from the corner of the room looking over a magazine. "Though what if you never took over the world and all you find is yourself rotting in jail."

"We can actually start on that right now", Kim Possible said falling from the ceiling and landing in front of Drakken.

"KIM POSSIBLE! SHEGO!"

"Already on it Doc", Shego said standing up and getting ready to charge at Kim.

"One sec", Kim said holding up a finger. "Roooooon?"

"Almost on it KP", Ron said from the ceiling still trying to get untangled from the rope he was currently in. Out of Ron's pocket and up the rope scurried Rufus, who then began knawing at the rope.

"RUFUS, NO", Ron screamed a second too late as the rope snapped sending Ron tackling into Drakken.

"Way to go Ron" Kim said as she went flying at Shego.

"Give it to me!"

"It's mine, let go!"

Drakken and Ron were rolling on the ground, both trying to seize control of the device.

Eventually Ron was able to take the device from Drakken and send him sprawling to the corner.

"Got it KP!" Ron said waving the device in the air and accidently pressing one of the many buttons in the process.

"Uh what's going on", Ron said as a swirling wing started encirling him.

"You buffoon! You disabled the network shield", Drakken said standing up and rubbing his head.

Then in a spark of blue light Ron vanished into the air.

"Ron!" Kim screamed kicking Shego off of her and running to where Ron once was. "What did you do", Kim asked turning to Drakken with a fierce look.

"I think you vaporized the sidekick Dr. D", Shego said walking up forgetting about the fight, now more interested on the matter at hand.

"I don't know what happened", Drakken said walking up to the consoles on the wall. "It should have only had him access his time stream."

"I swear Drakken if you don't tell me where Ron is", Kim said grabbing Drakken by the shirt.

"Well I could...if you would let go of me!"

Setting him down Drakken began looking at the different screens and typing in commands. "If I can find the device, then we can probably locate the buffoon", Drakken said hitting a button.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?" Kim said eyeing Drakken.

"Well", Drakken said rubbing his chin. "When he turned off the network shield he also turned off the mind scape which allowed for him to stay in place while he viewed his time stream."

"Stay in place", Shego asked now sitting down.

"Well yes", Drakken said matter of factly. "Even I know not to get directly involved with time travel, that's why I just made the device to view from the outside."

"Isn't seeing what you'll do in the future the same thing as getting involved", Shego said raising an eyebrow.

"No time for specifics", Drakken said raising a hand.

"So where exactly is Ron", Kim asked placing her hands on her hips and staring him down questiongly.

"Exactly 10 years in the future."

"So he's still here but just in the future", Kim said pointing to where Ron was.

"Not exacly", Drakken said eyeing the computer. "It will lock on to his time stream, so where ever he is in the future-"

"That's where he is now", Kim said finishing Drakkens sentence.

Drakken nodded.

"Which is", Kim asked as Drakken motioned her towards the monitor, showing where Ron would ultimately meet himself.

"Way to go Doc, instead of taking over the world you destroyed the universe", Shego said now reading her magazine again.

"Maybe not, no one actually knows what will happen if someone meets themselves, but we will soon find out", Drakken said sitting down in front of the screen.

**Meanwhile in the future**

"What does that-", Ron was cut short as he noticed that he wasn't where he had originally been standing.

It looked as if he had moved too, as he wasn't standing in Drakken's lair anymore but was actually in the road in front of the Possible home.

"Huh, I guess it's a transporter", Ron said not taking in notice to the small differences about the house.

Rufus came out of his cargo pocket and began waving his "hands" around, obviously noticing the differences.

"Hmmm", Ron said looking at Rufus and then looking up again. "I guess they repainted", Ron said as Rufus face plamed himself.

Deciding it was best to go inside and get a spare Kimmunicator to get Wade to get him in touch with Kim, Ron walked up to the house and opened the door like all the other times he had done so.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P", Ron said shutting the door and rounding the corner to the living room. "I need to go up to...Kim's...Kim's...Kim? And Me?!" Ron said as he began hyperventalating and eventually falling over.

The last thing Ron felt was the swirl of wind around him before darkness took control.

**A/N: So there ya go. The prologue to something I hope can be more. And to Ron noticing himself. I imagine that no matter how old you get you'll still know it's you. So leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 1-Trip Through Time

**A/N: I'm back everyone! Thank you all for the reviews; I actually wrote this chapters plot because of a few of them and some PM's I recieved. Oh and I want everyone to know this has nothing to do with Back to the Future, if I make any remarks towards it then it's coincidental. Also I'm one of those writers that uses dialogue to keep my stories going more than descriptions or anything else. I changed the end of the last chapter so if you read it before then then you should go re-read it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Can you get him back?" Kim asked looking at Drakken.

"Maybe but it might get a bit difficult", Drakken said.

"Difficult how", Kim asked.

"Well you see", Drakken said rolling his chair back to look at Kim. "I'm locked onto the device which is locked onto the buffon-"

"Ron." Kim said interupting him, finally getting tired that Drakken never called Ron by his real name."

"Riiiiiight," Drakken dragged out eyeing her curiously. "Anyway's, I can bring the device back and 'Ron'...back at the same time he left through the time stream since it's locked with his life line but since it's locked on his time stream which is completely different from his life line we also run the possibility of bringing both present day Ron and future Ron back."

"So you can't bring him back", Kim asked trying to decipher what Drakken had said.

"I never said that", Drakken said looking at her like she hadn't even been listening. "I can't bring him back because I risk bringing the Ron in that time back as well. Which means we just need to get him to travel to a part of his time stream in which he's no longer affecting time."

"So as in he's dead", Shego said joing in.

"Basically yes", Drakken said matter of factly.

"But if he's dead", Kim asked cringing at the thought of Ron dead. "Then he can't travel past the point in which he died since his time stream ended right?"

"No again, his time stream will continue even past his life line because whatever he did while he was alive changed time in some way. For instance, if he saved a cat from a dog and that cat had kittens and those kittens had kittens and so on and so on then his time stream will continue until everything he ever did had no effect on the universe which will probably be when the universe ends. So he can just travel on that as if it was his life line."

"So how do we tell him this", Kim asked as Drakken turned his attention back to the many screens.

"I'll need to send it through the device and tell him how to work it properly."

It was at that moment Kim realized something after her long conversation with Drakken. "Why are you helping him", Kim asked staring him down along with Shego who also wanted to know the answer.

Drakken didn't say anything for a few moments, until he inhaled sharply, and turned to Kim. "I may be want to takeover the world and everything but more than that I crave scientific discovery. I want to find out as much as I can from this little incident even if I won't be able to remember any of it by the time this is all over", Drakken said looking down.

"What do you mean-", Kim began but was cut off by a beeping sound on the screen. Kim bent down to look at it, knwoing her question would have to wait until later.

"Well that's unexpected", Drakken said as the screen started flashing.

"What is", Kim asked unable to understand all the nonsense on the screen.

"It appears that the systems are in a time flux." Drakken looked over and noticed that Kim was him a questioning look.

"Meaning that he's being shuffled around time", Drakken said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So?" Shego piped in still listening.

"He's being thrown into different parts of his time stream. He's already been to several times from the looks of it but he hasn't over stayed more than an 10 minutes at best."

"Wait", Kim said putting things together. "If he's been to several places already and each no more than 10 minutes then that means he's been travel for a few hours now."

"Exactly, even though 20 minutes passed here", Drakken said waving his arms towards the ground indicating the current timeline. "It could be completely different when traveling."

"Where is he now", Kim asked as Drakken turned the screen to show her, sending a shrill of happiness through her.

"I'll start sending the message", Drakken said begenning to type furiously.

"So this thing of time being different while traveling could get bad", Kim said looking up.

"I know, he'll be lying about his birthday from this moment on", Drakken said not understanding the actual gravity of the situation.

_With Ron_

Ron looked around the area at where he was. He wasn't surprised at what he was seeing anymore after traveling from the future to past and back and forth. Luckily no one could see him so he wasn't messing up time.

He could here the music coming from the building and started moving towards it in the hope of catching the tale end of it all and try to relive the moment.

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews. Added that last line with Drakken to give the story some of that original show feeling. Next chapter should be mainly Ron. Most of you also probably know where he just traveled to.**


	3. Chapter 2- How Hero Live

Ron walked into the gym following the route he had traveled a year before after saving the world from Drakken once again. He got there just in time to see Barkin walking up to Kim and him.

"Alright that's enough lip action from the both of you", Barkin said putting a hand between Kim and him breaking their kiss. "I understand that you just saved the world and everything but this is no place to celebrate."

Keeping a one arm distance from each other Kim and Ron just stood there holding each others arms staring at each other as Barkin walked away.

"Stoppable."

Ron heard his name being called breaking his gaze from the scene in front of him. Reaching in his pocket where the sound had come from he took out Drakkens device, from where he assumed the sound was coming from.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"This is Drakken, I believe I can help you get back to our time."

"That'd be great! But how do I know I can trust that you won't send me to the stone age?"

"Trust me he won't Ron." Came Kim's familiar voice through the device.

"KP!"

"You can trust him Ron", Kim said hoping she was right, still not fully believing Drakken.

"Okay now I want you to look down at the device in your hand and tell me when you find the 'fast forward' button. It's a regular remote so it shouldn't be hard to find."

"Found it", Ron said beginning to curse himself for wondering why he hadn't tried any of the buttons before.

"Now what I need you to do-", Drakken began not wanting to say the next part. "-is fast forward until you are past the day of your death."

There was several seconds of silent which Drakken was sure would have a scream at the end of it but was just met with a silent 'okay'.

"Okay?!" Drakken exclaimed confused at how calm he was about it all. "Why okay?!"

"I knew I was going to die one day, the only difference is that I get to see it. That's kind of badical." Ron said sounding like his old self.

With those words Ron pressed the button fast forwarding him to the future.

He stopped a few times, one of them graduation where it looked like they were being attacked by aliens. One where Kim and him were going to college. Another where Kim and him were involved in 'extracurricular activities'. Though Ron enjoyed seeing the future he made sure not to stay more than a five minutes at a time.

Ron finally fast forward to where it looked as if he was on board some kind of cargo plane. He was about to fast forward again until he felt something different from all the other times something...cold.

Figuring this was his death he walked forward hoping that if he saw it maybe he could stop it next time. He cringed as he walked from the back of plane to the cockpit, encountering what appeared to be different explosives along the way.

He stopped at the edge of the hatchway to the cockpit where he noticed an older Kim and Ron sitting down at the controls. Ron trying to keep the plane steady while Kim talked to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Is there anyway you can take control Wade", Kim asked sounding desperate for the first time since he's met her.

"The systems too fried, I'm surprised we still have control at all",Wade said.

"What about auto-pilot", Ron asked from his seat.

"That's also burned out."

"Well someone needs to keep this thing straight or else it's going down over Middleton", Ron said beginning to have a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"We can't land it either, the landing gears are gone", Wade said through the screen.

"Ron", Kim said looking at Ron in his seat. "Go make sure that everything's tied down in the bay."

"Okay KP", Ron said switching controls to her.

"Can I get a quick kiss first, for good luck of course?" Kim asked looking at Ron as he got up.

"Yeah sure", Ron said as he leaned forward to give her a quick peck only to be enveloped in a passionate kiss which lasted over a minute.

"Woah", Ron said walking out. "You sure put a lot of ammo in that one KP!"

Present day Ron stayed put wanting to see what Kim was planning on doing about the situation.

"Wade that new pack you gave Ron came with a parachute right?"

"Yeah, just like always, why?" Wade asked as Kim reached towards the cargo bay switch clicking it.

Kim heard the familiar yell of Ron as he flew out the back of the plane. Knowing it was the last time she would hear him as a tear rolled down her face.

"Wade do you still have that video you made for me and Ron's anniversary?"

"Yeah Kim", Wade said, no longer questioning her as he knew her intentions full well.

"Play it for me."

"No prob."

"And Wade", Kim started.

"Yeah", Wade asked trying not to break down.

"Thanks...for everything."

With a nod Wade started the video and logged off for probably the last time.

Ron looked with udder horror as he saw the events before him knowing full well what was going to happen next.

Not wanting to stay any longer, he pressed the button going forward, sadly not before hearing what was probably Kim's last words as the ground fast approached.

"Goodbye Ron."

With his finger slowly coming off the button and his tears finally stopping. He had been holding the button down for a good few minutes wanting to get to his death as fast as possible and in turn back to his Kim.

Ron stood up wiping his face off and looked around at the scene around him. He guessed he was in Middleton, though the destruction around was definitely out of the ordinary. Buildings were in ruin, roads split down the center, bodies littered the street, fires were burning letting him know that what ever happened here was still happening. Most of them were old as if they had been there for years, though the few that looked like they had just died recently were in what appeared to be military uniforms. Thinking that a war is what was causing all of this destruction Ron pushed forward hoping he would be able to find some indication of his death so he could get back to his own timeline and also so he could find out what had happened here and try to prevent it.

He put Kim's death at the back of his mind knowing full well that it technically hadn't happened yet and he would be prepared to stop it when it actually happened. He continued walking not noticing that some of the soldiers were burning in a coat of familiar blue flames.

**A/N: One more chapter and I should be done with this story.**


	4. Chapter 3-How Hero's Die

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story. RON= future Ron/Ron= current Ron**

**Now finally the last chapter. **

"Ron continued walking down the street, keeping his eyes straight, not wanting to look at the carnage around him. He didn't know where he was headed, for all he knew he could still be alive but he wanted to see what had caused all of this.

Just as he was turning down 7th Avenue that he heard the unmistakable sounds of gunfire. Dashing around the corner of an alley Ron came face to face with an off-put scene. More than 20 armed soldiers were firing at what appeared to be a hovering blue ball that was well over three feet off the ground. Flames licked around it as if covered in gasoline. The ball soon began vibrating, giving off an eery shrill. The soldiers stopped firing and began running in the opposite direction, as if knowing what was happening.

Some of them were able to find cover as the ball exploded sending blue flaming spikes out, hitting most of them, combusting on impact. Where the orb had recently been hovering a man was now hovering himself to the ground.

He wore the stereotypical ninja attire seen in the movies excluding the mask with a long sword strapped to his back by a scabbard. An occasional blue flame licked his body as if coming from within him.

Ron couldn't move, it was as if he was held down. He knew what he was looking at but couldn't process it or even admit it to himself. Even though his features had changed through the years and his hair was noticeably longer, now touching his shoulders, Ron knew it was himself he was looking at.

"I'm growing tired of waiting for you, just come out so we can end this already." RON said in a tone that made it seem as if two people were speaking at once.

A woman stepped out of a shadow wrapped around a building as if she had been attached to it herself until just recently. Even though she was much older than the girl he used to know Ron knew who it was immediately, just by how she spoke. She still wore her trademark outfit and now sported a pony tail with a red ribbon, the only sign that any time had passed her by.

The soldiers lifted their weapons ready to start firing again but Yori waved her arm signaling for them to hold their fire.

"I don't want to fight you Stoppable-san", Yori pleaded.

"That's a shame, because I want to", Ron said with malice in his voice. "Once you're dead then I can finally lay down the lotus blade and the authorities can do what they wish with me", he continued drawing the lotus blade from the scabbard on his back.

"But why, why would you want me dead? You have already vanquished the ones who killed Possible-san and any one who had harmed her. Including...", Yori began but stop as if something has caught in her throat.

"Sensei and all of his students deserved what they got, I asked for help and was turned away", Ron said with a bit of depression in his voice.

"They saw what you were becoming, they wanted no part in that..neither did I."

"And that is what will lead to your death", Ron said surging forward with his blade.

Yori had just enough time to pul up her own sword and block the attack.

"I'll give you this, you and sensei were the only ones who could hold up against me", Ron said through gritted teeth.

"If it is only me that is left for you to kill then why harm the citizens of Middleton?"

"How else to get you here? I couldn't find you by searching so I came up with this idea. I knew you couldn't stand by and let innocent people die", Ron said as Yori and him began exchanging blows, sending sparks into the air.

"You are evil! You are the very thing you swore to stop! Your killing spree has started a blood lust in you that cannot be quenched. Therefore...I will make sure that you will not have a chance to be found guilty."

With that Yori charged forward towards Ron. He swung his blade forward but she blocked it sending it off to the side, giving her just the opening she wanted. She wouldn't be able to attack him right out, it would only lead to her death. Therefore she did the only thing she knew that would work.

As soon as the blade was blocked she ran into Ron embracing him in a hug.

"Forgive me Stoppable-san." With that Yori drove the blade through the center of Ron's chest and ultimately into her own.

Yori's hands fell from around Ron going limp. Ron began coughing up blood as he dropped the lotus blade.

"Heh, well I guess we both got what we wanted", Ron grinned through blood stained teeth. "I'll be there in a bit KP."

With than Ron and Yori fell to ground, still joined together by the sword.

RON stood there a bit waiting to make sure that he was really dead before he tried to go back. One of the soldiers came by and checked his pulse and told the others that they were both dead.

With that Ron followed the instructions that Drakken had told him and stood there as the wind swirled around him sending him back to his time as his death still burned in his mind.

"Ron!" Kim screamed grabbing Ron and hugging him.

"What happened", Ron asked rubbing his head in confusion looking around.

"I don't know you just kind of flickered", Kim said trying to wrap her head around it.

"Another failure!" Ron and Kim looked over to see Drakken's skin turning red.

"There's no need to fight over a broken toy, come Shego", Drakken said standing on a platform with Shego as a clear pod shot out of the floor and wrapping around them like a capsule as the roof opened up.

"Dr. D, I think this was meant for one person", Shego said being pushed against the tube wall as it shot up.

"You think you're all that! But you're not even close!" Drakken echoed long after shooting through the roof.

"Come on flickering boyfriend, we still have homework to do", Kim said dragging Ron away from the smoldering device on the floor that had out ran its short life.

"Yeah", Ron said knowing full well that homework hardly mattered at all right now.


End file.
